hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Antarctica (Claire Ellsworth)
Antarctica '''(南極大陸, Nankyokutairiku) is a fan-made character for the anime series, '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is rarely referred to as Terra Australis (メガラニカ, Megaranika), but often referred to as the South Pole (南極, Nankyoku). She is given the human name, Claire Ellsworth '(クレア・エルスウォース, ''Kurea Erusuwāsu). Attributes '''Appearance Because of her continent's landmass and its natural resources, she possesses a very tall height. She has ice/water-blue eyes, very pale skin, layered shoulder-length grey hair with asymmetrical bangs that are swept to the left covering her scar. She possesses a rather well-toned and curvy figure, and a slightly well-endowed chest that symbolizes the Transantarctic Mountains. She usually wears a dark blue-grey trench coat with a thick black furry collar and a pocket on the left portion of the chest, jet-black knickerbockers, and dark-grey boots. For her alternate attire, she dons a black sweater, black leather gloves, grey knickerbockers, black boots, and a short blue scarf with the Antarctic Treaty Emblem on is loosely tied on her neck. As a child, she sports a hooded dark blue cape that is slightly torn on the ends, her forehead's scar was still fresh and noticeably larger, and her hair was shorter. Personality and InterestsCategory:Continents Antarctica has a personality just as cold as her continent's temperature. She never talks a lot and rarely smiles, making her a very taciturn and stern individual. She is unsociable, as she acts very grouchy towards others and is downright rude, due to the fact that whenever she sees a person with a bizarre body part such as Ukraine's breast, Russia's nose, and even England's eyebrows, she gets the urge to ask why they have 'that'. Nevertheless, she also says that being grouchy can save oneself, even though she keeps the reason to herself. She usually says the interjection "che~tsu" ''whenever she's bored or frustrated. Fortunately, she is tenderhearted deep inside. There are actually some times that she feels sheer loneliness about not having people around her therefore, she tries to make up for it by doing her best to make friends with the other countries, no matter how hard the situation may get, albeit she keeps a blank expression on the outside. And likewise, she became very inquisitive about learning the other countries' languages, which eventually led to her becoming a bookworm. She often exhibits a very mischievous and playful personality, though she keeps it as a secret from the others. Despite her stern appearance and bitter personality, she bears a sweet tooth, especially for ''éclairs. She once stole one from one of France's outlying bases on her continent without him noticing. She thought to herself, it was the best thing she ever tasted. She also became so inclined about the supernatural that she almost thinks about it everyday. She also has a laid-back personality and is not very lively; nevertheless, she is also abnormally strong and is very keen towards her surroundings, which helped her adapt to the environment she is in. She is shown to be tomboyish as she uses the masculine term "ore" to refer to herself, and is always preferring her fists to do the work. She speaks in an Umpaku dialect. RelationshipsCategory:AntarcticaCategory:Female Characters__FORCETOC__ America Main Article: America America often gets careless whenever he throws his soda cans while Antarctica's around, to which she despises. She often refers to America as 'crud', much to his dismay. Also, Antarctica often puts the blame on America for all the pollution around her home, especially the headache she experiences every springtime each year (referring to the large ozone hole that occurs yearly over Antarctica), to which he denies. Despite all of the disputes they had, they still get along pretty well, as long as she won't catch him throwing his litter around. Australia Main Article: Australia Although Australia claims most of the parts in the Antarctic continent, their relationship is not that much of friends nor enemies. Antarctica only discusses important matters with him such as her continent's wildlife and natural resources, and also some of the mining issues. Their relationship deals more on serious business about her home. Nonetheless, Antarctica is always spooked whenever she sees Australia's pet koala, which often urges her to run away from their discussions. Not wanting to be rude, she just tells him that he should leave soon, making him wonder why. Belarus Main Article: Belarus Belarus met Antarctica along with her two older siblings, Ukraine and Russia. However, their relationship is very complex. Belarus is often glaring at Antarctica whenever she and Russia discuss important matters about her continent, while the latter curses her for stalking. Antarctica often desires to punch Belarus' face because of the everyday stalking she does, plus she wants to try reasoning with her that she doesn't even like Russia because he has a big nose and he's too creepy. Despite that, they often get along when it comes to paranormal and supernatural things. England Main Article: England COMING SOON. France Main Article: France COMING SOON. Norway Main Article: Norway COMING SOON. Russia Main Article: Russia Russia met Antarctica along with his two older and younger siblings, Ukraine and Belarus, respectively. They have a standard relationship with each other, with Russia often asking Antarctica about some knowledge from her continent, while the latter doesn't mind being asked all about her biodiversity every time, in which Belarus mistook their conversation for a mutual understanding between the two, making her envious. Despite that, Antarctica always wanted to ask him why his nose is big; nevertheless, she didn't want to be rude. Ukraine Main Article: Ukraine Ukraine along with Russia and Belarus came to the Antarctic continent for scientific research. When Antarctica first met Ukraine, she felt a bit jumpy because it was her first time seeing a person with a chest that large. When Ukraine tried to greet Antarctica with a cheerful hello on the other hand, instead of a warm welcome she responded with a dubious look on her face. Ukraine tried to ask if she was okay however, she replied with a nervous "Leave me alone!" then ran away from the conversation, which made Ukraine cry and feel remorse. While Antarctica was hiding behind an ice pillar, still watching Ukraine cry while Russia was trying to comfort her with Belarus glaring at the both of them with envy, she felt a little guilty for making a newcomer cry so she pulled herself together and apologized, which made Ukraine happy and cheerful again as she hugged Antarctica, which made her feel jumpy again. Ukraine is also one of the few people who knows Antarctica's sweet side and was one of the people who wanted to invite her to come to Europe, besides Belgium. Overall, their relationship is stable and great, despite Antarctica still being often grouchy towards Ukraine due to her crybaby attitude. Name Her surname, Ellsworth, is based on a subglacial lake, and a mountain in Antarctica, Lake Ellsworth, and Mount Ellsworth, in which the two have been named from a famous polar explorer, Lincoln Ellsworth. While, her first name, Claire, came from peculiar addiction for éclairs. Trivia * Antarctica's birthday corresponds with the date of the signing of the Antarctic Treaty, December 1st. * The scar on the left portion of her forehead symbolizes the Wilkes Land crater. * Antarctica is also commonly referred to as "South", which was derived from the South Pole, or it could be because her continent is situated at the southernmost part of the Earth. * Antarctica is known to be a kuudere, ''a person cold and distant towards others but is initially sweet and affectionate inside, or even a ''tsundere. While, the creator used to contradict what kind of character development process Antarctica has, it seemed to be that she possesses both of the development processes mentioned. Therefore, she is described to be a "TsunKuu". A term her creator made that means tsundere and kuudere combined. * Her creator is a deviant from Deviantart and a user/contributor from Wikia.